As The Dragon Ball Turns
by BaBySmurf
Summary: The basic DBZ crew visits earth and has a WiLd CrAzY time--HEY LOOK---THE SEQUEL TO THIS IS OUT!!!! AND SO ARE THE PREVIEWS!!!
1. Send in the Clowns!-er Heros!

Note from ~BabySmurf~  
  
Hi! Well, I change this for the better even though I got absolutely NO response!!! But that's okay. However I would LOVE some feedback- so PLEASE!!!  
  
R&R!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own ANYTHING in this fic, exept for ourselves{Which is pretty pathetic}, the hot-guy-from-the-mall, and the green-lady, so Please Don't Sue Us!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One, quite regular morning, when the sky was blue and birds were singing, a giant bolt of lightning crashed down on Earth.  
  
  
  
As The Dragon Ball Turns  
  
By, Gabriel (a.k.a. ~BaBySmurf) and Julez  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It lit up the sky and hit the nest of two birds who had been having 'fun'. It was in front of the quite regular house of Gabriel and Julez. The two girls ran outside to see what was up, after hearing the terrified screams of two poor birdies. Julez mouth dropped open as 8 figures appeared where the lightning struck.  
  
"That was COOL!" shouted the shortest figure who was.... bald!  
  
A figure with extremely tall spikey hair was cursing under his breath, and trying to wipe off his costume. "Why thank-you Gohan, that was just what I needed, my new suit, ruined, because you blew CHUNKS ON IT!!!!"  
  
Someone just about as short as the bald kid pouted, "It's not my fault I had spaghetti for lunch! You know traveling between dimensions makes me sick!!!"  
  
Right about now Julez had recovered from shock,  
  
"UMMMM......." she said, " Ehhhh, who are you?"  
  
"Well, Julez, It looks like seven, ummm....'normal'.... people, (minus the exceptionally-freaky clothes) and a... well how should I put this---" replied Gabriel.  
  
"An extremely tall person with antennaes, pointy ears, and did I mention, HE"S GREEN FOR GOD"S SAKE!" yelled Julez.  
  
"I guess you're right, I think we can safely label him an alien." Gabriel said backing away. "Let's leave now ....."  
  
"Good idea"  
  
Meanwhile 'The-Green-Man' was looking at himself," I-I'm an A-A-Alien??? I never guessed!"  
  
The man standing next to him wearing a bright orange suit patted 'the green one' on the shoulder. Then 2 women stepped forward, "Gabby.... Julez.... Is that you!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Chi-Chi? Bulma..?"  
  
Everyone went silent for a moment more and then all 4 girls started screaming and hugging each other. The guys all behind them looked at one another with a blank expression.  
  
"I-- I think it's a girl thing." One of them suggested, they all nodded, "ahhhh."  
  
The girls finally seperated, " Oh, here," the purple haired woman said," I forgot to introduce everyone. Of course, I'm Bulma 'Duh' you know Chi-Chi too, but this is my husband-giggle-Vegeta, and our son, Trunks,"-blush-  
  
Julez whispered to Gabriel, "She got married? Huh! But, DAMN, their son is HOT!"  
  
Chi-Chi took over from there "This is Goku, MY husband, and our son Gohan."  
  
"Hi" said Gohan in a small voice. "And this is my friend Krillin"  
  
Gabriel leaned over to whisper in Chi-Chi's ear," Is there any reason why an 8-year-old would be bald?"  
  
Julez looked up (and I mean UP) at the green person, " And you are.. what, experiment-X escaped from High School Chemistry Class?" she snickered.  
  
He crossed his arms and stood up taller(if that is even possible) "Now you watch it before I-"  
  
"--And this is Piccolo, he's a .... Well..um.. "  
  
"An Alien" Gabriel and Julez replied imediately. Bulma pushed them a little.  
  
"ANYWAY...." Inturrepted Chi-Chi, "We were all just standing around and decided to give Earth a little visit! We were going to look for you and see if we could stay at your place for a while.. heh heh... please????"  
  
Gabriel looked at her blankly, "HHMMMM." she said loudly. " I don't know Julez, what do you think?"  
  
"Well it may be a problem considering, we really don't have room for you guys in our *cough*cough*DIRTY*cough* VERY small house!"  
  
Bulma got a pouty look on her face.  
  
"But I'm sure we can squeeze you in somewhere, O.K?" said Gabby with an overly plesant smile on her face.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But first things first," she said with a very serious expression on her face. "We absolutely WILL NOT be seen in public with you guys wearing those clothes."  
  
Julez and Gabriel looked at each other " TO THE MALL!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it??? Trust Me- it gets way better-- just read on! ;)  
  
~BaBySmurf~  
  
  
  
If any of you have read this before you might noticed I changed my name-- it's just because it makes me feel safer- plus if any of my friends figure out I wrote this... I'd never live it down =) 


	2. Dress to Thrill!

HERE IT IS !!! Yeah well anyway here it is, enjoy =)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* (Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own ANYTHING in this fic, exept for ourselves{Which is pretty pathetic}, the hot-guy-from-the-mall, and the green-lady so Please Don't Sue Us!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julez tapped her foot while she waited for everyone to come out of the dressing rooms at the department store.  
  
The first one to come out was Gohan. He was wearing pants that were about 10 sizes to big, and a big baggy orange sweater. He also had a baseball cap on.  
  
"Let me see," Gabriel muttered stroking her chin. She flipped the cap on so it was backwards and gave him a silver chain necklace. "Oohh, you are too good!" Gabby said kissing the air.  
  
Julez leaned over "All he needs to do now is scratch his balls every 5 minutes and he can be a mini-rapper!" she whispered.  
  
"I heard that!" Chi-Chi said stepping out of her stall. She was wearing dark blue flares, black pumps and a spaghetti strap shirt. "Dynamite!" Gabriel cried.  
  
"Thank-you, Thank-you," Chi-Chi said curtseying "but, Gohan is not wearing that!"  
  
"But mommy, I like it!" said Gohan, he tripped over his pants and fell flat on his face. He looked up, "Don't worry, I'm A-OK." He got up again, " I'm sure I'll get used t- ahh!!" he fell on his face again.  
  
"ok, so maybe the pants should be a tad smaller..." said Gabby.  
  
Chi-Chi crossed her arms "Hmph."  
  
Before anything else could happen, Trunks came out wearing some loose dark- blue cargo-pants and a dark-green hoodie over a white t-shirt.  
  
Gabriel looked over at Julez, whose mouth was wide open, and her eyes all big, "Something's missing..." Gabriel said, and smiled as she heard Julez whisper, "Yeah, ME,"  
  
"I'll be right back.." Gabriel said and ran to get some extras. She came back with a pair of 'Matrix' sunglasses, a can of hair gel and a comb. She gave him the sunglasses and started doing his hair.  
  
"Hey, don't touch the hair," He said trying to keep his head out of her grasp.  
  
"Trust me, hon" she said "you'll look 100% better after this." He finally gave in and let Gabby work her magic. Julia walked over to Trunks as Gabby was doing his hair.  
  
"Soooo." she said casually, "do you have a.... you know....a......" she was sitting next to him on on the bench Gabriel had forced him on.  
  
"A what?" Trunks said dumbly.  
  
"................."  
  
"A girlfriend." Gabriel said from behind. Julez gave her the evil-eye.  
  
Trunks looked a little embarrased, but before she could say anything Bulma came out.  
  
"Soooo..... " she said doing a little twirl." Whaddaya think??" she said.  
  
"Juussssttt a second..."Gabriel said, still concentrating on Trunks's hair. Bulma's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"She LIVES for fashion and dressing people up." Julez explained. "And she's really good at it."  
  
"ALL-RIGHT!!" Gabriel shouted. Trunks hair looked shorter and it was a little spikey, in other words, he looked H-O-T!  
  
Gabby clapped "Thank-you, Thank-You" she said bowing, she turned to Bulma. "OHHH!!! You are kickin' girl!! WHOOO!"  
  
Bulma was wearing a short-short kahki skirt and a cute white shirt that said 'Bad Kitty'  
  
"I still don't get my shirt, though, I'm not a cat!" she said.  
  
Gabriel pounded on the nearest door " Are you done yet?! I'm opening the door" A wrinkly old lady was inside out wearing a shirt that said "Sexy Granny" on it and eyeing a black bra.  
  
Chi-Chi started to laugh as Gabby's eyes bulged and she slammed the door closed."Ooopsies!" she said.  
  
Vegeta walked out of his stall then, wearing a pair of army patterened pants and a black tank. " Check me out ladies!" he said.  
  
"Bra-vo Gabriel!" said Bulma strutting over to him.  
  
Julez coughed "Um.. sorry to spoil your fun, but there are children present."  
  
Actually Gohan wouldn't have seen anything anyway.  
  
He was on the floor.  
  
He'd tripped so many times he just kinda stayed there.  
  
"Oh..uh, sorry hun" Vegeta said to Bulma "Later" he whispered. Bulma squealed.  
  
"UM- Not in my house you're not! shouted Gabby and Julez together.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma pouted.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta," said Krillin as he walked out. Sporting knee-length cargo shorts and a Nike t-shirt he looked pretty good... Except his 'lack of hair'.  
  
"Slammin' outfit Krillin!" said Julez " You just need one more thing"  
  
" Really! whats that?" Krillin asked.  
  
"A hat!" Gabriel said pulling out one of those baggy 'beret-type-things-but- better'.  
  
"Come on you 2 losers! Hurry it up!" Gabriel called- Suddenly she stopped as she heard someone humming in one of the stalls. "Um... is everything all right in there???"  
  
The door slowly squeaked open.  
  
Goku was leaning against the wall wearing a trenchcoat and a tophat, flipping a coin.  
  
He was still humming his own little theme song "Dunh dunh duh doonnn." He put on the trademark detective-voice "The name's Ku." he said darkly, "Go- ku!" After a moment of silence, every one burst out laughing, even the "Sexy Granny" lady who had just come out.  
  
After catching her breath Gabriel asked him " Where did you get this coat?" she said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"The woman was angry, I could see," Goku went on in his detective voice "but I decided to play along- 'What coat?' I said." Everyone burst out laughing, Trunks was rolling around on the floor -ruinning his hair.  
  
"Actually" Goku said in his regular voice, "that nice old lady over there said I could have it." Gabby almost choked when she saw that Goku was pointing to the lady in the "Sexy Granny" shirt.  
  
"What!?!?" she shouted.  
  
"She gave me a couple condoms too, but I politely declined."  
  
It was Chi-Chi's turn to shout, "WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"O.K, O.K., " said Gabriel, "But I still have to see how you look."  
  
Goku put on his deep voice again "I couldn't believe she wanted to do a strip search, but I had nothing to hide." Chi-Chi slapped him on the arm as every one started laughing again. Goku did look pretty good though, he had on some swishies and a baggy sweatshirt that had stripes running down the sleeves.  
  
Suddenly Piccolo stepped out. "It's about time loser!" said Julez.  
  
"Actually.....um...." said Piccolo squirming. " It is a bit tight." he bent over to see something. RRRIIIPPP!!!!!!!! Piccolo stood straight up, looking very red, and backed back into his dressing room stall slamming the door .  
  
"I think he'll need some new clothes." Julez said.  
  
She tossed over an over-sized Eagles jersey and a pair of XXlarge jeans.  
  
Piccolo screamed in suprise and then laughed nervously "T-thank you. heh- heh"  
  
"He screams like a girl," Julez laughed.  
  
Gabby turned around to look at everyone, "At least now you all look normal so- AAHH! TRUNKS WHAT"D YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!!" she screamed. Gabriel ran over and attacked Trunks with the comb and hair gel.  
  
"That time it was not me!" said Piccolo "And, I don't scream like a girl!!"  
  
"C'mon, while we're young!! " said Julez.  
  
Gohan got up from the floor- his nose was getting sore- and asked Gabriel, "How are you gonna pay for all this Gabby?"  
  
She thought for a while "Hmmm. Julez will!" she said and quickly walked away.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Julez yelled.  
  
"That wasn't me either!" called Piccolo, "And I'm almost done."  
  
"What?- You think I have enough money?" said Gabriel to Julez. "I'm always short on cash- You on the other hand have plenty! Besides, you can always just.... ah.... make them ....work... the money back...?..?"  
  
Gohan looked scared, a cloud forming above his head. Inside was a picture of Julez laughing evilly with a whip in her hand.  
  
Julia looked really angry. "Fine! But don't expect anything else while you're here!" she shouted to everyone.  
  
Piccolo came out and Julez stomped over to the register, everyone following her at least 10 steps behind.  
  
The cashier added up everything, "That'll be- Whhooo- $769.84."  
  
Julez looked like she was about to go on a shoting rampage. She reached for something in her back pocket reeaalllly slowly.  
  
"SHE"S GOTTA GUN!" Someone shouted- every one dropped to the floor, except for Trunks who was too busy staring at her butt to notice. Julez grabbed something and smirked at everybody around.  
  
She pulled out a....  
  
a......  
  
a.....  
  
a checkbook Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Every one gasped as she reached back again, it was a...  
  
a...  
  
a...  
  
a pen.  
  
Another sigh of relief.  
  
Julez scribbled out the amount on the check and handed it to the cashier.  
  
" Have a good day!" he said. Julez gave him the 'yeah right' look as she walked out of the store. The others followed as she headed for the entrance to the mall.  
  
"Okay first we need to go to the video store to pick up that movie your boss wanted," Gabriel started,"and we'll go from-"  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"OO--KAAAY"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is!  
  
I know the a..... a..... a.... was a little stupid- I was going for 'corny' funny.  
  
Yeah anyway one more time---  
  
REVIEWS ARE MY FAVORITE FOOD AND I"M STARVING!!!  
  
note for the clueless-- that means give me feedback! ; )  
  
~BaBySmurf~  
  
  
  
If any of you have read this before you might noticed I changed my name-- it's just because it makes me feel safer- plus if any of my friends figure out I wrote this... I'd never live it down =) 


	3. Cruisin' the mall!

HI AGAIN!! anyway this is the chapter where you'll meet Mr. Hot-Guy-From- The-Mall,, just in case you were wondering =)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* (Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own ANYTHING in this fic, exept for ourselves{Which is pretty pathetic}, the hot-guy-from-the-mall, and the green-lady,  
  
so Please Don't Sue Us!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the video store, Piccolo was watching one of Eminem's music videos.  
  
Yeah, just go an' *BEEP*it yeah yeah just *BBBEEEEEPPPPP* it all!  
  
I was *BEEP*in' it all *BEEP* oh yeah *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* Whoo just go *BE-EP*  
  
Picccolo thought to himself,  
  
"Wow! he sings about the same stuff I think about."  
  
" Who is that guy ?" He asked Julez.  
  
" Who him? Oh that's Eminem. " She answerd  
  
" You mean this guy ? " He pointed to the M&M guy on a M&M package.  
  
" No stupid, this guy. Duh!" She said as she pointed to him in the magazine she was looking at.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were near-by watching a WWF match.  
  
"Ooooohhh! Thats gotta hurt!" Vegeta said as The Rock just whapped Triple H in the head with a folding chair.  
  
" I could take that guy down like Piccolo in happy land." Goku said  
  
" You can say that again." Vegeta said  
  
" I could take that guy ..down....like...heh heh."  
  
" Shut up!" Vegeta said  
  
Piccolo was leafing through a Playboy magazine. Suddenly he opened it all the way open "WOWWEEEE!!!" He said.  
  
Trunks came by and took a peek. "Hey!" He whispered "If you want to get a girl like that you got to act 'casual' '"  
  
"Right." Piccolo said.  
  
They both pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
"Lets go get some chicks!" Trunks said  
  
" What!! " interrupted Piccolo " I don't want to date a chicken!! "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playimg)*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Bulma was dragging Vegeta towards a Victoria's Secret. "Awww, come on honey, I don't wanna go in there," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, really... I'll model for you...."  
  
"What are we waiting for?!?!? Let's GO!"  
  
Back in the video store, Gabby had a sudden idea, she grabbed Gohan and Krillan's hands and raced to the nearest beauty salon.  
  
Gabriel set Gohan down on a stool, "O.K hon, First, we gotta change the hair!" She whipped out a bottle of instant hair color- "Let's get crackin'!"  
  
Krillin tries to get a look at Gohan from behind Gabriel, but he couldn't see a thing.  
  
After a few minutes, she steps back and starts to cackle evilly. She actually looked pretty scary with those plastic gloves on and her head thrown back.  
  
Gabriel spun the stool around so Gohan could look at himself in the mirror.  
  
His hair was now firey orange and standing up straight like Vegeta's, only shorter. It actually looked like his head was on fire.  
  
"I dunno..." Gohan stuttered. "I--I just don't think orange is my color..."  
  
"Oh, It's definitely you!" Gabby reassured him. Krillan was in the corner, doubled over in silent laughter.  
  
Gabriel spun around with a make-up bag in her hand. " Oh, ho-ho! Think that's funny do ya??? You're next!"  
  
"N-No! Uh-Uh! You wouldn't ..." Krillan was slowly backing away, but he couldn't escape "AHHH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was now dragging Vegeta away from Victoria's Secret. "Please honey- Just one more outfit!" Vegeta was wailing.  
  
"How 'bout not!" said Bulma. "Let's go find Goku." she said sternly.  
  
They searched the mall for 15 minutes before they finally found him. He was in an arcade, glued to Resident Evil 2 and-- losing horribly, Chi-Chi was yawning near-by.  
  
He shot at a zombie and missed by a good ten feet, "Take that you...umm" he started to shout.  
  
Vegeta was watching from behind him "Man you suck," he said  
  
"Hmph, and you could do better." retorted Goku. He aimed for another person and hit the wall.  
  
"Um.. Lemme think- Yes."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia was stuck with the big losers, Trunks and Piccolo. "Well, Let's make the best of things, Come on!" Julez headed into a candle shop.  
  
"What!" complained Piccolo, looking at the incense "You don't pick up girls in a....... WOAH!" Piccolo bent down and started sniffing all the insence, pretty soon, he was feeling a bit woozy.  
  
Trunks was watching Piccolo who had been dancing around with a strange smile on his face for about 10 minutes now. "Well, Piccolo is now officially high." he said.  
  
Julez brought him some more candles to keep him company. Piccolo looked aggravated. He turned around and started yelling at Julez, "I said I wanted Rainforest Breeze, not Sunday Flowers!" Julez dropped the candles looked up a good two feet, grabbed Piccolo's collar, and pulled him down so they were eye-to-eye.  
  
"Oh, poor baby," she said softly " You're not pissed, are you? 'Cuz if you are, you can go shove these candles up your fat...green ass! Now shut up, or you're not getting anything." She let go of his collar and pushed him away.  
  
Trunks was laughing his butt off, ruining his hair once again.  
  
"What th' hell are you laughing at?" Piccolo said gruffy.  
  
Trunks laughed a bit more then said, "Nothin' much, except you just got told by someone 2 feet shorter than you!"  
  
"Let's go," said Julez," And Trunks, don't let Gabriel see your, hair, or she'll probably have a cow!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma had finally pulled Vegeta and Goku away from the arcade after they spent a good $25 dollers on games- both losing at every single one. Now they were back at the Beauty salon looking for the little kids. "Hey Gabby, " said Goku, " where's Gohan?"  
  
"Here I am Daddy!"  
  
Chi-Chi screamed "YOU SON-OF-A--! WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM!!!"  
  
"Isn't it great!" Gabriel said smiling.  
  
"Actually, I have to agree with Gabriel, He looks pretty good." said Goku nodding.  
  
Vegeta looked around, "What about Krillan?" he asked.  
  
A young girl with BRIGHT blond hair walked up to Vegeta and stared at him for a good 2 minutes. ".......K-Krillan....?"  
  
The platinum-blonde girl nodded  
  
"HAHAHAHAH! OH-OH-OH!! THAT IS JUST TOO FUNNY!! AHA!! HOHOHO!!!"  
  
Vegeta laughed ((no really?)), tears coming to his eyes "OH! MAN!! WHOOO!!" Vegeta was still laughing, and Krillan just stood there, looking angry. "THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Vegeta started to cough. "DOES ANYONE *cough*cough* HAVE A *wheeze* CAM-*hack*-CAMER-*hack-hack*-CAMERA!*coughcoughcough*" Vegeta was really choking now- he was bent over hacking and wheezing.  
  
"Vegeta? You OK?" Asked Bulma. She thumped him on the back, but he kept coughing. "Oh, God!" sighed Julez. She ran over to Vegeta and whapped him on the back a couple times. When he didn't change, she put her hands around his waist and gave him the Heimlich. He sputtered and a giant blob of loogie flew out of his mouth and landed on Krillan's face.  
  
Vegeta laughed nervously. Julez now laughing her butt off, wiped his face off with a tissue. When Julez had finished wiping him off, Krillan ran towards Vegeta and started punching him in the *ahem* wing-wang.  
  
" OOOOWWWW!!!! It's O.K. I deserved that!! I am OOOOOK!!!" Vegeta said doubled over. Gabby ran over and pulled Krillin away from Vegeta. "Now Now," she said "such little people should not be so violent." she said. Krillin turned around and started punching her stomach. "OOOFF! HELP!! OOUCH OOF!! GET OFFA ME YOU FREAKIN' AWWW!"  
  
Julez ran over to Krillin and pinched those 2 nerves in the back of his neck. he stopped hitting Gabriel and his head tilted back, Julez turned him around.  
  
"Oh maaannn!!!!"Krillin said.  
  
"OK little man, THIS," she punched him in the nose, "is for hitting my sister, And THIS" She punched his left eye "is for hitting my friend's husband, and THIS" she punched his other eye "is ..... for... hmmm... being gay!" Krillin reached for another tissue to wipe his bloody nose off.  
  
Meanwhile, a VERY hot guy who had been passing by, was helping Gabby up, and making sure she was O.K. "Thank-YOU" she said.  
  
"No, problem," he said, "How could I resist saving a beautiful young woman from the clutches of a crazed, 4 year-old, " he said.  
  
Gabriel giggled, "How could I ever thank you?" she said coyly.  
  
"How 'bout dinner for two?" he answered smiling.  
  
In the backround Chi-Chi was coughing silently-- "corny!!! corny!!!"  
  
At the same time, Trunks was talking to Julez, "Man," he said, "you're a pretty tough gal. First you tell off Piccolo, you gave the Heimlich to my ol' man, then you beat up someone half your size, very heroic."  
  
"Oh, Really?" she said blushing, "Why thank-you...I don't know what to say...."  
  
"Say you'll.... join me for dinner?..?"  
  
Vegeta and Goku were singing "Love is In the Air" in the backround for Gabby and Julez.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi were practically falling on the ground-- "CORNY!"  
  
Gabriel and Julez both said, "Oh, I'd love to!" at the same time. They both had stars in their eyes and were practically floating.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Can we GO NOW!! You promised to take us to Dorney Park!!!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku's singing reached a cresendo:  
  
"looooove is innnn the aiiiiiiiiiiiir!!!!"  
  
*CrAsH*  
  
Gabriel and Julez had stars in their eyes and were un-fazed as a mirror in the salon broke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
*bowing* thank-you thank-you. ................Yeah.....  
  
Ahem.  
  
Well, I changed some things around a bit to make the chapter end better- which still isn't too hot but...oh well.  
  
~BaBySmurf~  
  
= }  
  
  
  
If any of you have read this before you might noticed I changed my name-- it's just because it makes me feel safer- plus if any of my friends figure out I wrote this... I'd never live it down =) 


	4. Watch out Dorney Park!!!

Hullo! This is the chapter where you meet the infamous green-lady.  
  
Also some DRAMA!!! ........well sorta..... ENJOY!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* (Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own ANYTHING in this fic, exept for ourselves{Which is pretty pathetic}, the hot-guy-from-the-mall, and the green-lady,  
  
so Please Don't Sue Us!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TWO DAYS LATER.............AT DORNEY PARK..................  
  
"PleasePleasePlease can I go on Steel Force?!!??" whined Gohan.  
  
The whole gang was at Dorney Park, along with that hot-guy-from-the-mall.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, "FINNNNNE!" They all got on the ride, Gohan (his hair still orange) sat with Krillin, who now looked like a boy again. Vegeta and Bulma rode together, Chi-Chi and Goku rode together, Julez and Trunks rode together, and Gabby and the-hot-guy-from-the-mall rode together. Of course, Piccolo was so big, he had to have two seats, all to himself.  
  
" Uh-Oh. I think I feel those noodles coming back up!" Gohan said- they were about to go on the first drop.  
  
Well frankly, he puked-- and it showered on everybody.  
  
Piccolo was snickering-- he didn't get any on him, but they went down a giant hill..and..he threw-up--again. This time it flew back on Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin.  
  
As soon as they got off the ride Gohan started dodging everyone who was trying to smack him upside the head.  
  
The people in charge of the ride had to shut it down for a bit while they cleaned up Gohan's mess.  
  
"Why don't we try something a bit less exciting, Hmm??" suggested Bulma.  
  
She led them towards the Bumper Cars. They played in those for a while, until Piccolo got bored waiting for them (he couldn't fit into one of the bumper cars). After that they went to one of the water rides, White Water Landing, where they got SOAKED!  
  
To dry off, Vegeta wanted to ride another coaster,  
  
"But Gohan'll get sick again!" complained Trunks.  
  
"Eh, give him a barf bag and we'll be fine." Vegeta said, "This ride is supposed to be awesome!!"  
  
Well it turns out, Gohan didn't get sick this time- Vegeta did. They went on Talon, and there was so many loops and twists, Vegeta just couldn't hold it in.  
  
Fortunately, or maybe, unfortunately.... the ride was moving so fast, that all the barf just flew right back into Vegeta's face, so he was the only one who got disgustingly dirty. But after they got off, Vegeta smelt SO bad, that Julez made Gabriel buy him a new shirt.  
  
The next coaster they went on, Vegeta wasn't allowed to go on. But that really didn't help because this time, Gohan got sick again- and so did Krillin, the only one who got barfed on was Julez, who was sitting between them. To put it mildly, she got angry.  
  
As soon as they got off the ride Julez started cursing them off. "What the *beep* is this! You *beep*in' freaks can't even *beep*in' hold it in!?!"  
  
Gabriel told her to calm down and Julez told Krillin and Gohan to go blow themselves and stormed off.  
  
'first you're havin' a good time at Dorney Park when suddenly find yourself next to 2 gay people who ate to much pizza' Julez thought.  
  
Krillin inturrupted her thoughts " Ewwwwww! You got bad breath!!"  
  
As the gang walked towards the game section, Krillin and Gohan decided to take Julia's advice and started blowing on each others arms.  
  
Gabby was watching, and after a while she started to get annoyed. "What are you two doing?"  
  
Gohan looked up and smiled, "We're blowing each other!"  
  
Gabriel gasped, "YOU NASTY...!!!!" she whapped them both on the head, and seperated them.  
  
After she walked away though, she decided it was just hilarious and burst out laughing.  
  
At the game section now, Chi-Chi and Bulma were trying to hold back Vegeta and Goku from wasting more money. Piccolo was trying to play the ring-toss game, and well, the best way to put it is that he sucked.  
  
He kept missing, and after a while he got really mad.  
  
"You *BEEP*n' game Go *BEEP* the other games!! That's right just go *BEEP* yourselves!!!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan stared at Piccolo. Chi-Chi hit Piccolo on the arm "Not in front of the little guys!!!"she yelled.  
  
"Mommy?"Gohan asked " whats a *BEEP*?"  
  
"Uhhh......heh..heh....ummm...Well honey, it's.. something..people say when they're mad yeah...thats it...heh...heh."  
  
"Oh well in that case *BEEP* it then!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Chi-Chi had woken up from fainting, they all headed for the Water Park. Unfortunately, Piccolo didn't have a bathing suit, and the only one they could find that was big enough for him was a pair of frilly purple and pink short-shorts that an extremely large woman had left behind.  
  
Piccolo was looking very embarrased, in fact instead of green, he looked sorta...brown. He was trying to hide behind the-hot-guy-from-the-mall but..I don't think it worked....  
  
Suddenly he saw something and started running toward one of the tables. "Oh, Mama!" was all that the-hot-guy-from-the-mall heard as he was left in a cloud of dust. He looked to see what Piccolo had run off after.  
  
It was ....another....green person, and it was.... a woman.  
  
All the girls came out of the dressing room wearing bikini's. Immediately Goku, Vegeta, Krillan, Gohan and Trunks's mouths dropped open. Goku put his hand over Gohan's eyes, "You'll learn about this later son," he said.  
  
The women headed out to the water, the guys trialing behind, but suddenly they all stopped at the edge of the water except the-hot-guy-from-the-mall, who ran off somewhere.  
  
"What's wrong boys?" Julez taunted splashing around.  
  
"Uh- Well.......Nothing,..just--I'm not that used to swimming...that's all. Heh-Heh" said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, that's all!" agreed Goku. He stuck one of his toes into the water and immediately started screaming,"AAHHH!!! HELP!!! I'M DROWNING!!!!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Gabriel rushed over and pushed him back onto dry ground.  
  
"Oh Thank-you! You saved me life! How can I ever repay you?!?!" Goku said gasping.  
  
Gabby got a sly look on her face, "Well...." she leaned over and started whispering in his ear.  
  
Suddenly Chi-Chi appeared," A-HEM!"she said shoving Gabriel away. "What were you whispering to my poor innocent husband???" she said pushing her.  
  
"Chi-Chi..." Goku mumbled turning red.  
  
"Take a wild guess Chi-Chi!" Gabriel replied shoving her back.  
  
"Why you little-" Chi-Chi slapped Gabby and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"CHIC FIGHT!!!" yelled Gohan-and instantly a crows appeared.  
  
Gabby and Chi-Chi were rolling all over each other clawing and biting.  
  
"You go girl!" someone shouted,  
  
"WHOOOO-HOOO!" yelled some strange guy.  
  
The crowd kept yelling and screaming, but then, a whistle blew-  
  
"Wave Pool!" shouted the life guard- the crowd pretty much dissapeared and headed to the pool.  
  
The two girls looked up at the lifeguard.  
  
Chi-Chi had a dazed look on her face."ooohhh, he is hot!"  
  
"You can say that again!" Gabby agreed, and they both headed towards him.  
  
"That went well."Trunks said .  
  
"Goku..." Vegeta started, "Aren't you gonna..."  
  
"Oh right....." Goku charged over to the life guard and dragged Chi-Chi away.  
  
"Sorry hon, looks like you've had enough water for today.." he said.  
  
The lifeguard conveniently ignored the you're-lucky-we're-in-public look Goku was beaming over at him, and concentrated on Gabriel, "Hey pretty- girl, what you doin' here?"  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Hot-guy-from-the-mall had gotton onto one of the water- slides. As he was about to get into it, he shouted over,"Hey Gabriel! Watch me!!!" As he started down the tube, everyone notices a sign above the slide,  
  
Under Construction- Do Not Use! Especially YOU!  
  
The lifeguard charged over to the slide  
  
"Nooooo-ooooooooo" Gabby shouted in slo-mo. "Hoooot-guuuuy-frrooom-thhhe- mallll!" (still in slo-mo)  
  
The lifeguard was baywatch running now.  
  
The slide went down normally for a while and then stopped, it looked like Hot-guy-from-the-mall was gonna fall straight past a ledge and then into the African Safari part of the Amusement park.  
  
The lifeguard had reached the ledge now and looked up in time to see the guy coming out of the slide, unfortunately, his swimming trunks had stayed on the slide, and he was... well....nude. "Oh SICK!" he cried.  
  
Gabriel shouted to the lifeguard- "you've gotta save my boyfriend!'  
  
Hot-guy-from-the-mall was about to pass the ledge, and hearing Gabby shouting the lifeguard paused for a moment-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
  
Yeah I know-- I'm Evil!! READ ON!!!  
  
~BaBySmurf~  
  
  
  
If any of you have read this before you might noticed I changed my name-- it's just because it makes me feel safer- plus if any of my friends figure out I wrote this... I'd never live it down =) 


	5. ThE EnD & ePiLoUgE!!!

DUNH DUNH DUNH!!!!!!!!!!! THE MYSTERY WILL BE SOLVED!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own ANYTHING in this fic, exept for ourselves{Which is pretty pathetic}, the hot-guy-from-the-mall, and the green-lady,  
  
so Please Don't Sue Us!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Oops" the lifeguard said, watching the-hot-guy-from-the-mall fall down screaming. "My bad."  
  
The lifegaurd sadly walked back to Gabriel.  
  
"Uhhhh.....I'm so sorry, well...this is so hard for me to say.....actually it's not the poor man fell off the water slide before I could get a hold of him."  
  
"OHH!!! *SOB** !!!! I'm OKAY!" she said bravely, "I'm sure I'll survive." Gabby said wiping away 'tears'.  
  
" Oh...uh...well in that case...." He looked at Goku who gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"My name's Davis....what's yours?" He asked sweat-dropping.  
  
"It's Gabby...Hey I'm hungry you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Gabriel said with no problem.  
  
"Sure!" Davis answered.  
  
"Hmmmmm." said Krillin "looks like a happy ending for everyone. Piccolo gets his green-lady-friend, Goku gets Chi-Chi back, Vegeta has Bulma, Julez gets Trunks, and Gabby got that hot-lifegaurd."  
  
Gohan looked around and said frowning, "But we don't have anybody!!"  
  
Krillin held Gohan's hand "We get each other!!" he said.  
  
Gohan smiled " Wanna try that blowing thing again?"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabriel: How'd you like it??  
  
Julez: Scooby-Doo mystery music?????  
  
Gabriel: Eh...Don't ask.  
  
Julez: and that last line..."let's try that blowing thing again???"  
  
Gabriel: I though it was pretty good  
  
Julez: It was stupid  
  
Gabriel:.......*sniff*sniff* you make me feel so loved.  
  
Julez: Why didn't you give the-hot-guy-from-the-mall a name??  
  
Gabriel: He wasn't cool enough  
  
Julez: You went out with him for a while!  
  
Gabriel: For a day! Besides- he's well....*sniff* kinda dead!  
  
Julez: Oh, Yeah- I forgot  
  
Hot-Guy-From-The-Mall: i'm not dead yet!  
  
Julez: How'd you get here!!!  
  
Hot-Guy-From-the-Mall: I'm not dead- And I'm perfectly all right!!!  
  
Gabriel: Hmph! we'll see about that!  
  
Julez: ON WITH THE EPILOUGE!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music playing) *~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Epilouge for...  
  
As the Dragon Ball Turns  
  
  
  
Preparing to leave Dorney Park, The crew all piled into a few of those aircars that traveled over the park.  
  
"A perfect end to a wonderful day," sighed Julez leaning against Trunks.  
  
They were just gazing at all the sites when they saw something....quite-- disturbing. As they were passing over the African Safari, they heard someone screaming- it was the-hot-guy-from-the-mall!!  
  
Everyone leaned out of the cars to see what was going on- they all immediately pulled back into the cars when they heard some extremely loud and- pretty scary noises coming from a rhino.  
  
"Ugh! That man will never be the same!" said Davis shuddering at an especially frightning shriek from hot-guy-from-the-mall.  
  
***In a tour guide bus going through the Safari***  
  
"And to your left is- Oh-my-God."  
  
"WHOAH!" whooped an old lady in the back. (she was wearing that sexy granny shirt again)  
  
A few cameras flashed as the rhino attacked the poor man anew.  
  
"Go rhino Go rhino GO!" shouted someone.  
  
Some strange fellow wearing an environmentalist shirt was in the corner alternating between crying and puking.  
  
The tour guide walkie-talkied some of the guys, "Uh Bobby, wer're gonna need some animal control units down here-" he paused, "You know, on second thought, don't- the crowd seems to love it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gabriel: Heh heh heh- yeah I know- I'm evil!  
  
Julez: .............  
  
Julez: It was gross! PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I BARF!!!  
  
Gabriel: I know. HEY don't hit me!  
  
Gabby n' Julez: CYA! And remember to R&R!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LiKe it!?!?!  
  
Yes I understand the ending was completely out of line, but I couldn't resist.=)  
  
If it offends you-- tell me and I'll edit this last chapter. Seriously.  
  
  
  
ALSO-- I'm working on another fic, which I'm hoping will be better than this one. and PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!flames will be tolerated, unless their just too evil- though I'd prefer educated critism.  
  
~BaBySmurf~  
  
  
  
Please Note: this is not plagerized off of 'Gabby & Julez'--- I am Gabby so... yeah.  
  
ALSO----  
  
Do you guys want a sequel!?!?! I'll consider it- but only if I get some kind of response!!!  
  
ThAnK-YoUs ALL for READING!!!  
  
  
  
If any of you have read this before you might noticed I changed my name-- it's just because it makes me feel safer- plus if any of my friends figure out I wrote this... I'd never live it down =) 


	6. PREVIEWS OF THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hi-Ya's all!!  
  
Hey- it's me again!!!  
  
Well- Thanks SOOOO much too all my fans *_* that is me- I thought everyone would just think I was way mental (which I'm still not to sure of!) but I decided to do a sequel- actually my sis and I have been working on it for some time and we've already got most of the first chapter written and all typed out.  
  
So I 'm gonna give you's all a treat---  
  
ThEsE aRe tHe PrEvIeWs!!!  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julez watched an immediate dog-pile for the single bed and started, "Ahem, Rule #1, and most important- no getting jiggied with it in this house at any time!"  
  
Gabriel pointed a finger at Bulma & Vegeta, "This includes YOU!"  
  
The couple pouted, "Oh Man!"  
  
@_@  
  
Julez heard the familiar squeak of her bedroom door and raced to her bedroom, Krillin had found his way there and was eyeing the picture of her ex-boyfriend in the trash. "Get outta here Mr.... Mr...Mr. Krillin! What is your last name anyway?"  
  
"It's....actually- I don't know!" Krillin picked up a black bra draped across a chair. "um...."  
  
"Don't ask!" Julez said shoving him out of there. She spent the next 10 minutes hiding her diary, chocolate stashes, dirty books, pictures of long-gone boyfriends, and all excess bras effectively around the room.  
  
  
  
Q_Q  
  
Inside, Chi-Chi and Bulma were laughing at something outside the window. It seemed Piccolo was having a heated argument with a nearby squirrel. "Listen you *beep*in mouse! You throw one more acorn at me and I'll- Oh! That's it! You're goin' Down!" The big scary green man took a flying leap at the squirrel, who scurried up a tree- Piccolo thudded to the ground, and immediately proceeded to follow him up every tree in the yard, and finally onto the roof.  
  
[-] _ [-]  
  
"YO!! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!!! YOU WILL NEVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN, OR I'LL STICK YOU IN A ROOM WITH PICCOLO RIGHT AFTER HE TOOK SOME VIAGRA!!"  
  
{{00}}_{{00}}  
  
"WoW!!! I'm gonna be famous!!! I'm gonna be rich!!! They're probably gonna make a statue of me!" Piccolo took to making various 'heroic' poses.  
  
Trunks snorted, " Yeah, they'll make a big Piccolo shaped urinal!"  
  
O_o  
  
Gabriel wandered in, and seeing the empty fishbowl, and Gohan's face turning red, ran over shrieking and quickly gave him the Heimlich.  
  
Almost Immediately, a fishy popped out of Gohan's mouth and smacked wetly against the wall to bounce back into it's bowl, where it happily started swimming again.  
  
Gabby turned the boy in front of her around. "Gohan! SHAME SHAME!! Mr. Bubbles is for looking not eating!!  
  
^_^ ()  
  
"DAMN NUTS! You never open!! Sure for Trunks, but not for me!!!!" Piccolo said staring at the wrapper.  
  
A fat guy siiting across the aisle looked at Piccolo and winked, "Me Too!" he said wiggling his eyebrows seductively.  
  
_  
  
NOTE!! PLEASE CONTINUE READING THIS TILL THE END!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well Now!  
  
That was VERY Interesting!!! don't you all agree!?!? Yeah- if you are confused, the little thingys between each segment were faces!  
  
it would help if I told you what the sequel was called right? It's---  
  
AS THE DRAGON BALL TURNS  
  
.....AGAIN  
  
soooo original, right???  
  
Well, I hope you all really enjoyed my previews. Most of these won't be in the first chapter-- You'll just have to read it to find out what happens!!!^_^ Me so Evil! Well I'm hoping these made you more interested- and not scared and afraid of me......  
  
How can someone wiggle their eyebrows seductively??? That I don't know!  
  
Also-- does anyone know Krillin's last name??? Or anyone's last name for that matter??? All I know is the Briefs's are Bulma's familly. And I still haven't figured out Kakarrot. Is it Goku's last name, or is it a nickname, or is it someone totally diferent?!? I have no clue.  
  
So Anyway- I hope you continue to read my fics. You can e-mail me comments, questions, answers to my clueless-ness, flames(to a certain degree), petitions against harming goldfish, or basically anything---  
  
remember--- I'M INTERSTED!!!!  
  
My address is libby0880@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
So EnJoy!! C U Later- WAIT- I promised to mention everyone that reviewed me so here goes-  
  
(((NOTE-- READ THESE! THEY CONTAIN MORE HINTS  
  
ABOUT THE SEQUEL!!!)))  
  
THanks TOOOOO--  
  
Dryad Chick-- I'm taking your advice! I have written a sequel!!!  
  
ChatCat-- =) There is a scene in the sequel where Vegeta laughs like that  
  
the same way- but it's not till later on! =)  
  
Alex-- you sound SSOOO enthusiastic ( i can't spell) but thank-you!!!  
  
RavenMon-- Scooby-Doo Forever BaBy!!!  
  
DemonLover-- Okey-dokey!! (Piccolo's very big in the sequel ^_~ )  
  
Mariko-- Yeah- the second chapter was fun writing-- cupcakes?? I'm a twinkie gal!!! ;)  
  
Tara Dobbs-- hee hee!!! Thanks! Beware- Piccolo is kinda~~ weird in the  
  
sequel! READ to find out!!!  
  
Pudgoose--ThAnK-YoU!! that's a major compliment!!! Now I feel happy!  
  
^_^  
  
raeleighhardy-- (did I spell that right?) I knew someone had to admit the  
  
truth-- YES- we ARE mental!!!  
  
Fallen Angel-- Thanks for that vote of confidence about the end-- I thought  
  
for sure I'd get nasty letters about it!! ^_^()  
  
and-any-one-else-who-reviewed-after-I-posted-this!!!!  
  
SO THANKS TO ALL!!!! CYA!!! THE FIRST CHAPTER TO  
  
THE SEQUEL WILL  
  
BE OUT SOON!!!!!! BYE!!  
  
  
  
~BaBySmurf~ 


End file.
